<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How did we get here. by Thelastassassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410838">How did we get here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastassassin/pseuds/Thelastassassin'>Thelastassassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Caring Haytham Kenway, Family Fluff, Good Parent Haytham Kenway, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weddings, edward kenway - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastassassin/pseuds/Thelastassassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay has travelled the world far and wide and yet the Blue-eyed man from his vision still is by his side. </p>
<p>How rogue happened in my eyes With Shaytham and Abo and good Parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How did we get here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay jumped from branch to branch silently like a predator stalking its prey, the assassin below, showing no evidence that he knew that Shay was above him. He took a deep breath as he jumped down his blade pushed out mid-fall ready to strike a deadly hit to the man. The man suddenly rolled away and Shay let out a little laugh. "I nearly had you, Liam!" He said bumping into the other man wrapping his arm around him. Liam shook his head with a small smile. "Nearly counts for nothing Shay. Besides, it was all luck." Shay started to walk towards the meeting place. "I make my own luck."</p>
<p>Liam laughed lightly before shaking his head. "We've heard that before Shay." He said before pointing back at the house. Achilles is calling you." He said before heading into the woods to train the recruits. Shay huffed but nodded and starting his long walk up to the door. He kept his head up even when passing the recruits would mutter obscenities at him and would make rude gestures. Shay soon arrived at the main house and walked up the stairs he let out a little growl at the man waiting there. </p>
<p>Chevalier smirked at him as he pushed himself away from the wall. "The omega finally returned to tend to the house then?" He asked with a growl. Shay hated the man with the deepest passion in the world from the long black oily hair to his stupid accent. "You are aware you are only here because you are an omega and Liam wanted you around probably to fuck you or marry you... Though I do doubt he would want any of your genes passed down to an Assassin child. You will never be an Assassin." He growled in his face.</p>
<p>Shay couldn't stop himself and before he knew it his fist was flying in the direction of the older man's face and making contact with a sickening crunch the older man dropped to the side with a shout "You whore!" He screamed ag, Shay. Shay panicked and made a quick escape to the kitchens to start cooking the dinner for the 'actual' assassins, he let his emotions get in the way again and let the cold demeanour slip besides. He was not made to be a perfect omega.  He was promised training and a purpose and this... Was not it. This was not the reason he agreed to join. </p>
<p>"Another day another warning to behave Shay." Achilles said walking into the kitchen, the alpha scent told him the man was truly unhappy with him. To the point where Shay was sure there was going to be a punishment. "I'm finally giving up on you. I cannot have you punching my men, you are an aggressive, untrainable omega with no respect or creed. I tried my best but im giving up on you." He said. "You have until the end of the day to pack your things and leave. " he turned and left through the door quickly. Shay dropped the chicken that he was making onto the counter and ran after the man. He grabbed his hand and fell to his knees. "Please, sir... All im asking for is one more chance. Please. " he said. </p>
<p>Achilles ripped his arm away from Shay. "You have no Creed and No Skills. There is nothing I can do for you. You are a lost cause." He declared walking to the door and leaving the quiet snap of the door closing felt deafening to him. </p>
<p>No creed? No skills? That old man forced his hand to the murder of so many people and dares say that he doesn't have a creed? The man was as corrupt as it gets putting his assassins against his assassins and he dares say that he does not have a creed? Shay walked silently to the study upstairs and grabbed the book that started it all. He grabbed his books and left. He ran out of the window and across the balcony and jumped off. The maid let out an alarming scream after she saw Shay taking the book from his desk. </p>
<p>He ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire. He did everything he could to keep going not only for himself but for everyone around him. If he didn't do this then... Then another city will fall... Another couple of thousand people will die... More families will get ripped apart to nothing. He could not be the reason for it. He knew the others were gaining on him and he was slowing down. He could tell this was the end. </p>
<p>He stood on the edge of the cliff with all of the people he called brothers behind him. "I cannot let it happen again..." He said before backing up till his feet were on the edge of the cliff. "You are so corrupt... You are the reason the brotherhood will fall apart and nothing will remain of it Achilles." He shouted.</p>
<p>The alpha growled at him. "In your haste to save the world Boy, take care not to destroy it! Give us back the manuscript. " the older man shouted taking a step back which made Shay take a step back. The younger man felt no ground beneath his foot and panicked and threw the book into the sea below. Chevalier pointed his gun at Shay and pulled the trigger but the bullet hit his shoulder and he fell after it. </p>
<p>He watched the cold and harsh water get closer and closer before he finally hit the liquid surface and was engulfed by the icy kingdom. He tried to swim up ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder fighting the current above him trying to force him back down below the water. He started to close his eyes giving up on the fight as his oxygen started to run low and he saw his life flash before his eyes. The burning streets and the Morrigan and then the blue eyes and bright smile and a toddler jumping onto his bed before seeing the man next to him say the name. 'Connor. ' he suddenly got the energy and dove out of the water taking a deep breath of the harsh fresh air and looked around before feeling arms grab and pull him out of the water.</p>
<p>He woke up a few hours later and he was on a ship. He sat up and hissed in pain. Who was this man from... His dreams? Who was the toddler? Who was Connor? The thoughts were rushing through his head so quickly he did not notice the door open and an older man stepping in and smiling at him. "Hello, Captain Cormac." The man said. "My name is George Monroe. We are currently on the sea heading for New York." He said calmly. </p>
<p>Shay sat up straighter. "You're the man that rescued me... Thank you. I owe you a favour." He said unsure as to what the man would want from him. The man nodded. "Indeed you do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any questions/ requests you can message me on Tumblr @thekenwayfam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>